barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Songs from the Park / Read with Me, Dance with Me (Standard Version)
2003 for 2009 Opening Previews * Lions Gate Entertainment Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) * Lions Gate Entertainment Logo (2005-2013) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 80 * Part 1: Barney Songs from the Park Intro * Part 2: BSFTP - Chapter 1 * Part 3: It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day (2002 Version) * Part 4: BSFTP - Chapter 2 * Part 5: A Swing is a Beautiful Thing (2002 Version) * Part 6: BSFTP - Chapter 3 * Part 7: When You Have a Ball (2002 Version) * Part 8: BSFTP - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Bubbles (2002 Version) * Part 10: BSFTP - Chapter 5 for A Great Big Giant Bubble * Part 11: BSFTP - Chapter 6 * Part 12: By Myself (2002 Version) * Part 13: Riding on the Bike (2002 Version) Pt. 1 * Part 14: Riding on the Bike (2002 Version) Pt. 2 * Part 15: BSFTP - Chapter 7 * Part 16: The Duckies Do (2002 Version) * Part 17: The Little Bird (2002 Version) Pt. 1 * Part 18: The Little Turtle (2002 Version) * Part 19: BSFTP - Chapter 8 * Part 20: BSFTP - Chapter 9 & 10 * Part 21: A Big Parade of Costumes (2002 Version) * Part 22: BSFTP - Chapter 11 * Part 23: The Sharing Hen (2003 Version) * Part 24: BSFTP - Chapter 12 * Part 25: What Can We Play on the Rainy Day (2002 Version) * Part 26: BSFTP - Chapter 13 * Part 27: Rain Rain Go Away (2002 Version) * Part 28: BSFTP - Chapter 14 * Part 29: The Rainbow Song (2002 Version) * Part 30: BSFTP - Chapter 15 * Part 31: If I Lived Under the Sea (2002 Version) * Part 32: BSFTP - Chapter 16 * Part 33: He Waded in the Water (2002 Version) * Part 34: BSFTP - Chapter 17 * Part 35: Gonna Have a Picnic (2002 Version) * Part 36: BSFTP - Chapter 18 * Part 37: Me and My Family (2002 Version) * Part 38: BSFTP - Chapter 19 * Part 39: I Love You (2002 Version) * Part 40: BSFTP - Chapter 20 * Part 41: Barney Songs from the Park Credits * Part 42: Read with Me and Dance with Me Intro and Read with Me Title Card * Part 43: RWM - Chapter 1 * Part 44: Books are Fun (2003 Version) * Part 45: RWM - Chapter 2 * Part 46: The Baby Bop Hop (2003 Version) * Part 47: RWM - Chapter 3 * Part 48: What Will We See at the Zoo (2003 Version) * Part 49: RWM - Chapter 4 * Part 50: There Was an Old Woman (2003 Version) * Part 51: RWM - Chapter 5 * Part 52: The Rocket Song (2003 Version) * Part 53: RWM - Chapter 6 * Part 54: Old MacDonald Had a Farm (2003 Version) * Part 55: RWM - Chapter 7 * Part 56: What Shall We Make Today (2003 Version) * Part 57: RWM - Chapter 8 * Part 58: When the Circus Comes to Town (2003 Version) * Part 59: RWM - Chapter 9 * Part 60: Dance with Me Title Card and DWM - Chapter 1a for Welcome to the King * Part 61: DWM - Chapter 1b for Barney Comes to Life * Part 62: Old King Cole (2003 Version) * Part 63: DWM - Chapter 2 * Part 64: Dancing Won't You Come and Join Me (2003 Version) * Part 65: DWM - Chapter 3 * Part 66: You Might Like Something New (2003 Version) * Part 67: DWM - Chapter 4 * Part 68: Happy Dancing (2003 Version) * Part 69: DWM - Chapter 5 * Part 70: The Gaggle Giggle Wiggle Dance (2003 Version) * Part 71: DWM - Chapter 6 * Part 72: The Dino Dance (2003 Version) * Part 73: DWM - Chapter 7 * Part 74: Look at Me I'm Dancing (2003 Version) * Part 75: DWM - Chapter 8 * Part 76: I Love You (2003 Version) * Part 77: DWM - Chapter 9 * Part 78: Bonus Music Video: The Dino Dance (2000 Version) * Part 79: Read With Me and Dance with Me Credits * Part 80 and Final Part: Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present), Tommy Nelson Logo (1999), Lions Gate Entertainment (2005-2013) and Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) Coming Soon on YouTube!!! Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Lions Gate Entertainment Logo (2005-2013) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) Episodes * Barney Songs From the Park * Read with Me/Dance with Me